


Intimidation

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, straight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Kurt Hummel is about to start his first day at McKinley high school. He's heard the bullying horror stories, but also knew he was strong enough to handle it.Blaine Anderson is the most popular jock at school who bullies everybody in sight, but, for some reason, can't bring himself to do the same to Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is 14 Days of Quaranklaine DAY 5- Straight!Blaine :)  
> I love writing straight Blaine, mostly because he's never actually straight. I hope y'all enjoy this one! It was fun to write. Be sure to comment and give kudos to mine and Kayla's stories!

It was Kurt’s first day at his new school, and he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. He had never been to a public school in my life, and from what he’s heard about McKinley, he doesn’t feel like he will be very welcomed. He knew about the bullying that took place. He knew about the homophobia. But he also knew that his family could not afford the private school he attended before once his mom lost her job. They struggled for months, and he knew he had to do what he could to help. But he wasn’t nervous. He knew he could handle himself. He was confident, and knew people couldn’t get to him. He wasn’t going to let anybody push him around while he was there. He was going to stand his ground.

So, there he was, standing in front of McKinley High School. He was in a dark gray button down, with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and white high-top boots. He looked up at the large building, and almost felt overwhelmed. It stared down at him as if it could engulf him at any moment. He shook his head to break the stress and smiled, looked over at a large group of students walking through the door, and followed them inside.

Blaine walked through the halls with Finn and Puck, all of them sporting their letterman jackets. They were the main jocks of the school, but Blaine was number one. He ruled the school, and he was not a nice guy. He led the charge in making sure the losers got what they deserved-time in the trash can, a slushie facial, or even a port-a-potty flip. He always told himself that they got what was coming to them. People walked past the 3 boys with fear in their eyes and their heads down, too afraid to look them dead in the face.

As the three boys were walking, they were greeted by Santana, the head cheerleader, who gave Blaine a long, deep kiss. Puck gagged. “Fuck, get a room!” Blaine turned around to flip Puck off, then turned back around and deepened the kiss, leaning Santana up against a locker to continue kissing. Puck and Finn rolled their eyes and walked away. 

“Um, excuse me?” Blaine broke the kiss, again, just as irritated as before. But this time he didn’t recognize the voice. He looked up to see Kurt, staring back at him with judging eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Well….you’re kind of leaning up against my locker? I’m new, and I think this is my locker.”

Blaine and Santana both laughed, and Santana showed no sign of moving. “You’re new? Baby, it’s a new kid! We should give him a welcome.” Santana smiled mischievously at Blaine, who smiled, but kept his eyes on Kurt.

How could this new kid ask them to move? This new kid that nobody knew? And he had the audacity to expect them to move? Didn’t he know who he was talking to? And why couldn’t Blaine bring himself to do anything about it? 

“No, no, you gotta get to class, babe. He’s not worth it.” Santana looked confused but slowly moved off of the locker anyways. When she walked away, Blaine stayed behind.

“Listen, kid. I’m giving you a break because you don’t know. But this is my school. I move for nobody, especially not you. This is your first and only warning.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed at Blaine’s attempt at intimidation. “You know, I was almost afraid to show up today. I had heard about the bullying at this school. I just thought it’d be from somebody….actually intimidating.” Kurt ignored Blaine’s angry leer as he went about opening his locker and throwing his books inside. 

“Ex-excuse me?”

Kurt looked Blaine dead in the face, which nobody ever did, and repeated himself. “I said. That. You. Are. Not. Intimidating. I think I’m going to be just fine here.” He smiled at Blaine as he closed his locker. “I’ll see you in class, okay?” Kurt sauntered off with a kick in his step, leaving Blaine alone, speechless, an-

_ Oh. _

Blaine looked down in horror to see a noticeable hard-on in his pants.

He tried to hide it with his letterman jacket by closing it and pulling it down, with no success. He didn’t notice that Kurt came back because everybody had already gone to class.

“God dammit, I didn’t even remember to grab my sched-” Kurt stopped when he noticed Blaine still by his locker, and did a double take when he noticed Blaine’s  _ issue. _

“What is this?”

Blaine looked at Kurt in fear, eyes wide. “It was from the kissing! It was from kissing my girlfriend!” He knew that wasn’t true. He knew he didn’t give a shit about Santana, and she didn’t give a shit about him either. They dated because they were supposed to. That was the social order at McKinley. 

Kurt looked less than convinced and had a smile on his face. “Oh, yeah, of course. There’s no other explanation, is there? He smirked at Blaine and ran his hand down Blaine’s arm, making Blaine draw a breath in.

“So, Blaine has a little secret, huh?”

Blaine was extremely nervous, visibly shaking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, new kid.”

“I think you do. I think you want my help with your...situation.” Kurt looked down at Blaine’s still-noticeable erection, and then looked back up into Blaine’s eyes. He stepped closer to Blaine, and could feel his nervous breath on his lips. He whispered to Blaine, inches away from his lips.

“Is that what you want?”

“God dammit….please, Kurt.”

Kurt chuckled lightly and leaned into Blaine.

“No.”

Blaine seemed to come out of whatever trance Kurt had put him under, stepping back. 

“What?”

“I said no.”

“But you’re the one who offered!” Blaine looked desperate and confused.

“You’re not the only one who can mess with people, Blaine. Think about this the next time you’re gonna be a dick just because you have a secret to hide.”

Kurt smiled proudly, turning around and leaving Blaine alone in the hallway, confused, knowing that he had a lot to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Tomorrow is day 6-Blangst! Which I might actually make as a continuation to this one since it seems fitting!


End file.
